Whitey
Whitey is the (former) quaternary antagonist in Flushed Away. He was one of the Toad's henchrats and is Spike's friend and partner-in-crime. Despite his intimidating exterior, whitey is in fact courteous, to the point he forgets which side he is on. Even though he can seem somewhat distanced from reality (possibly a trait he acquired to cope with being experimented on in a laboratory), Whitey often shows signs of being clever, and is nevertheless fairly competent. He knew to keep his legs straight when failing into water, what Spike's middle name was, and he possessed a sharp wit, claiming curry would give him a bum like a Japanese flag. Despite being one of the Toad's henchmen, he is actually happy, kind and nice, and is never seen doing any violence, unlike his best friend Spike, who actually does violence. It was revealed before he became a villain, whitey used to work at one of London's biggest laboratories, however, an accident led to the destruction of the lab and Whitey was therefore released into the wild and later ended up as the Toad's left-hand man. Despite being a henchman of the Toad, Whitey is not really a true villain at heart as he is nice, kind, happy, gentle, and doesn't do any violence, unlike Spike, who is evil and does violence. Whitey has the typical appearance/coloration of an albino rodent (white skin/fur, pink eyes) so the thing that he said about the laboratory accident was probably a joke. 'Fiction' Flushed Away film Voice Actor: Bill Nighy Originally a dark grey lab rat, a sample of shampoo was tested on Whitey, dying his fur white and causing his brain cells to deteriorate although it did, as he recollects later on, "clear up his dandruff". Through unknown means, Whitey managed to make it into the London sewers, possibly by getting flushed by the scientists after seeing that his purpose was fulfilled, and met a teenage rat named Spike in order to prove himself worthy of joining the Toad. The two would become good friends and serve the Toad although it would seem that they were kept in the dark about the amphibian's plan to eradicate the population of Ratropolis and repopulate it with his tadpole army. When Rita takes back a ruby the Toad stole from her, Whitey, Spike, and the other henchrats arrive to take it back. Despite her attempts to cloak her ship, the Jammy Dodger, a rat on board her ship named Roddy set off an alarm. The henchrats subdue the two rats and, with a failed interrogation by Spike and an extensive search throughout the ship, are unable to find the location of the ruby. However, Roddy makes a hint that the ruby lies within Rita's back pocket when Spike threatens him with the Persuader. Stating that "the booty is in the booty", Whitey shakes Rita and manages to get the ruby to slide out of her pocket and land in front of the other rats. Because of his help, Roddy is allowed to roam around the henchrat's ship as they journey back to the Toad's headquarters where Whitey explains his background to Roddy. After Roddy meets the Toad, Whitey holds back Rita while the Toad shows Roddy his prized collection of objects he found in the sewers. However, the clumsy rat destroys a numerous amount of the Toad's collection, causing the amphibian to order them to the Icemaker, a gigantic refrigerator that freezes all of the Toad's enemies. Whitey and Spike are sent inside the Icemaker to secure Roddy and Rita inside a glass case where liquid nitrogen would be fired inside to freeze them. However, Whitey shows Spike that he brought his mittens which sends Spike into a tantrum about how he should have the mittens. As the two wrestle for the mittens, Roddy and Rita break free from the chains holding them together using a paperclip and manage to get Whitey and Spike inside the case instead before escaping, freezing the two henchrats instead. Despite being freed from the ice cube from a kick by the Toad, Whitey and Spike fail to stop Rita from taking the Toad's master cable and using it to zipline with Roddy out of the headquarters on a power cord. Attempting to use Spike as the zip-line to continue their pursuit, Whitey's weight causes the power cord to unplug itself from a nearby wall and the two fall towards the river below. Although Spike gives a suggestion to keep their legs straight before hitting the water, Whitey lands safely in the river while his partner crashes onto the pavement next to it. The two continue to pursue Roddy but the rat manages to escape when he jumps off a bridge and lands onto the Jammy Dodger. Later on, the two uncover shards of the ruby in the river, following its destruction in the hands of Roddy, and hand it over to the Toad, who then reveals that the ruby is not a priority and that he wants the master cable Rita stole instead for his plan. The Toad then kicks Whitey and Spike out a window to pursue Roddy and Rita. Planning to pursue the Jammy Dodger, Spike announces to his fellow henchrats to get to the Ratmobiles, which turn out to be a bunch of hand mixers, a mousetrap with a motor, and a toaster which electrocutes its owner during the chase. Chasing after the Jammy Dodger, Whitey and Spike, aboard the mousetrap, manage to evade most of the ship's attacks and Whitey is ordered by Spike to launch him onto the Jammy Dodger. However, the ship speeds up, causing Spike to fly backwards, crashing into multiple sewer pipes and objects on the way back and finally slamming back onto the mousetrap, puncturing a hole in it and causing the two to sink. The two are then scolded by the Toad at their second failure to apprehend Roddy and Rita. The Toad then puts the mission into more capable hands while Whitey and Spike attempt to make it up to the Toad by finding replacements for the cable. After a while, Whitey and Spike manage to capture Rita and tie her up in front of the floodgates while the Toad regains the master cable. However, Roddy manages to save Rita by riding a fan with a balloon but gets shot down by the Toad, who uses a stapler. With the pair subdued, the Toad reveals his plan to everyone to unleash the floodgates onto the citizens of Ratropolis using the master cable while they watch the World Cup Finals in the main square, therefore fulfilling his plan on amphibian domination. Busting a nearby liquid nitrogen tube, Roddy and Rita keep the henchrats distracted while they attempt to stop the Toad. Getting knocked into one of the nearby tadpole jars, Spike tries desperately not to be chewed up by the baby toads while Whitey rushes to save him but to no avail as the dim-witted rat continues to run on a frozen slab on the floor. When the Toad and Le Frog are defeated, Roddy uses the liquid nitrogen tubes to freeze the incoming wave unleashed by the floodgates and is honored as a hero. During the celebration as Roddy and Rita leave aboard the Jammy Dodger II, Whitey states how much he loves happy endings while Spike argues the opposite before being hit into a rupturing wine bottle, which sprays the rat forward and causes him to crash into a nearby wall. Whitey then asks if Spike is happy now. ''Flushed Away - The Game'' When Rita infiltrates the Toad's headquarters to reclaim her ruby, Whitey and Spike, along with other henchrats, keep watch near the Toad's headquarters and later lounge in a room opposite from the room where the ruby is being kept. Despite being cornered when she attempts to escape, Rita manages to escape by attaching her bungie cord to a window on the roof and the force causes her to shoot forward and smash through the window, successfully escaping the two. The duo, along with the henchrats, then pursue Rita and her new partner Roddy through the streets and eventually in the rivers of Ratropolis but are eventually brought down. However, after defeating Le Frog, Roddy and Rita are captured by Whitey and Spike and are brought to the Toad. They are not seen again after that. Languages w/voice actors Albanian-??? Arabic (Egypt)-??? Arabic (Standard)-??? Azerbaijani-??? Bulgarian-? Cantonese-??? Catalan-??? Croatian-??? Czech-??? Danish-??? Dutch-??? English (UK)-Bill Nighy English (US)-Bill Nighy Estonian-??? Finnish-??? Flemish-??? French (Canada)-??? French (France)-??? Georgian-? German-??? Greek-??? Hebrew-Yigal Sadeh Hindi-??? Hungarian-??? Icelandic-??? Indonesian-Not Dubbed Italian-Luca Biagini Japanese-Masuo Amada Korean-??? Latvian-??? Lithuanian-??? Malay-??? Mandarin Chinese-??? Mongolian-? Norwegian-??? Persian-??? Polish-??? Portuguese (Brazil)-??? Portuguese (Portugal)-??? Romanian-Not Dubbed Russian-??? Serbian-??? Slovak-??? Slovene-??? Spanish (Latin)-??? Spanish (Spain)-??? Swedish-??? Taiwanese Mandarin-??? Tamil-?? Telugu-??? Thai-??? Turkish-??? Ukrainian-??? Uzbek-??? Vietnamese-? Gallery Front Cover.jpg|The front cover of the Flushed Away video game Bill Nighy as Whitey.jpg|Whitey's voice actor, Bill Nighy Whitey.jpg|Whitey wearing mittens Whitey Icon.png|Simplified version of Whitey Whitey and Spike Promo.jpg|Promotional Art Flushed Away.jpg|Promotional Art for all of the main characters Flushed Away Promo.jpg|Promotional Art of the villains looking for the heroes 2006 flushed away 008.jpg Whitey 8.jpg|Whitey restrains Rita and Roddy Desktop flushed away wallpaper-1400x1050.jpg Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps com-2147.jpg Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps com-2160.jpg Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps com-2181.jpg Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps com-2191.jpg Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps com-2199.jpg Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps com-2232.jpg Whitey sees the Icemaker.jpg|"Meet your maker! Your Icemaker!" Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps com-2562.jpg|Fat Barry sends Spike and Whitey down the elevator Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps com-2569.jpg|The labatory of frozing Whitey and Spike Thawed Out.jpg|"After them!" Freeze.jpg|"Faster, you idiots!" Whitey 7.jpg|"Do something!" Keep your legs straight.jpg|"Keep your legs straight before hitting the water!" Whitey and Spike Scuba Gear.jpg|Whitey and Spike in their custom scuba gear Whitey 4.jpg|Whitey and Spike show the Toad the remains of the ruby The Toadd.png|The Toad resets Whitey and Spike's priorities 2006 flushed away 004.jpg|Whitey and Spike almost get kicked over the edge of a platform by the Toad To the Ratmobiles.jpg|"Alright, lads! To the Ratmobiles!" Get them, lads!.jpg|"There they are! Go get 'em, lads!" Whitey 5.jpg|"I thought your middle name was Leslie." Whitey 3.jpg|The Toad informs Spike Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps com-7840.jpg|The Toad with his henchrats Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps com-7849.jpg|The Toad and his henchrats about to attack Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps com-7852.jpg|The rat making a mistake Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps com-7858.jpg|The Toad with a shooter weapon Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps com-7877.jpg|The Toad henchrats looking straight Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps com-7879.jpg|Heroes on the ground Nahsty.png|"Nahsty" Whitey 6.jpg|"Are...are you happy now, Spike?" 71CA4EE7-7D17-486D-9FA0-4594B7A31DD0.png Trivia *Whitey is sometimes thought to be one of the secondary and tertiary antagonists of the film. *Whitey and Sid are the only characters who reformed in the film. Category:Characters in Flushed Away Category:Characters in Flushed Away: The Video Game Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Reformed Category:Sidekicks Category:Rats Category:Animals